The Insanity Chronicles
by Lettuce-Boy
Summary: A new Zoid is discovered, the Liger Zero is stolen, Jamie goes insane, and Doc tries to sell Leena as a slave. Plus: The Smurfs theme! Yay!
1. The New Zoid

The New Zoid

Judge: Area scanned, battle field set up, the Flame Team vs. the Champ Team, battle mode 0990 ready…FIGHT! 

James: This new HelCat Zoid rocks. You'll be dead in a second Harry. 

Narrator: Then in a few seconds all of the Champ Team was down.

James: Ha! We kicked your butt.

Harry: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! it can't be.

Judge: Battle over. Battle over. The winner is the Flame Team.

Arch: Let's go. It makes me sick to see losers like that.

Harry: I hate you; you're so mean.

Arch: Hey James I saw something over in that oasis.

James: I'm going to check it out.

Arch: I'm coming to

Narrator: Then James and Arch went to the oasis.

James: Hey! A Zoid! It's a ShadowCat there's no one in the cockpit. Its mine.

Narrator: Then James ejects himself out of is HelCat.

James: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Narrator: James climbed into the cockpit of the ShadowCat.

James: Yes! I got a ShadowCat!

Arch: James, what are you going to do with your HelCat?

James: Sell it. What else?

Narrator: Well, since Arch is a good friend of Bit. Arch and James went to the Hover-Cargo.

Doc: Well James, you got a nice Zoid.

*Pause*

Doc: What do you want for it?

James: You really need to get a life. 

Arch: So Bit, you think your going to the Royal Cup.

Bit: you know it

Narrator: Well James and Arch left the Hover-Cargo. 

Then they go back to the desert. 

The End


	2. Found Missing: The Liger Zero's Strange ...

**Found Missing: The Liger Zero's Strange Disappearance**

** Judge: Area scanned. Battlefield set-up. The Blitz Team vs. the Flame Team. Battle-mode 0990. Ready…FIGHT!**

Arch: All right Bit, your Liger Zero is no match for my Silver Blade Liger. 

Bit: That's what you think.

Judge: Battlefields are for fighting, not for talking!

Narrator: Within seconds the Blitz Team was on the ground; except for Bit.

James: Time to die! Strike Laser Claw!

Narrator: Now Bit was even on the ground. 

Judge: Battle over. Battle over. The winner is the Flame Team.

Narrator: Later in the Hover-Cargo.

Arch: Your Liger Zero put up a good fight.

Bit: Yeah. Your Silver Blade Liger is one in a million.

James: Hahahaha! Your Raynos wasn't anything compared to my ShadowCat!

Jamie: It is too.

Doc: So Arch, how much do you want for the Silver Blade Liger?

Arch: It's not for sale.

Doc: Come on! I'll give you a GunSniper and my daughter Leena. She can be your slave. How 'bout it, boy?

Leena: Dad!!!

Doc: Help! Mad dog! Mad dog! Runaway!

Leena: Oh, so I'm a mad dog now! Get back here you big big doofus!

James: He he he… Run Forrest! Run!

Arch: We better be going, James.

James: No way! This is better than Jerry Springer!

Arch: Come on.

Narrator: James does nothing but sit and watch Leena chase Doc around with a chair so Arch drags James out the door by his ear.

James: Stop! Help! Help!

Narrator: It's night now and the Flame Team left.

Layon: Ha! Ha! Ha! Oww! Noodles hot! My tongue!

Guy at computer: What an idiot…

Layon: Yes! This new flying saucer WhaleKing and retractor beam rocks! I will finally get the Liger Zero! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hot noodles! My tongue!

Narrator: Now back in the Hover-Cargo, Bit has to use the bathroom but Leena's taking her shower and won't let him in.

Bit: Jeeze! Now I'll have to go pee outside! Darn. Darn. Darn. Darn. Darn.

Narrator: Layon finally found the Hover-Cargo and sent his retractor beam down on the Liger Zero (which was outside moon bathing).

Narrator: Bit comes out to see his Liger being sucked into the flying saucer WhaleKing.

Bit: Oh my God! Aliens are attacking! Oh, yeah! The Raynos!

Narrator: Then Bit climbs into the Raynos and takes off.

Bit: Darn! Missiles jammed! 

Narrator: Bit flies the Raynos straight up the middle of the flying saucer WhaleKing.

Bit: Make Seven….Up yours!

KABOOM!!!

Jamie: (humming the tune to Smurfs) Oh my God! My Raynos!

Narrator: Jamie goes and gets the antique musket off the wall.

Doc: Hey Jamie! That's my antique musket!

Narrator: Then Jamie shoots the musket in the air and tells Doc to shut up, which make Doc cry.

Doc: Waaaa! Waaa! You're mean! I hate you! 

Narrator: Doc goes running into his room and consoles himself by playing with his models. Then Jamie shoots as many rounds as possible at the WhaleKing before it flies away.

Bit: That was fun! I flew your Raynos up into the flying saucer.

Jamie: It was you!!!

Narrator: As Bit runs away Jamie shoots at him with the musket.

Narrator: It's morning now and the BackDraft Group challenged the Blitz Team. But since the Blitz team has only two zoids, they asked the Flame Team for help and they said they would do it.

Dark Judge: Battlefield setup. The Blitz Team vs. the powerful BackDraft Group. Battle-mode…none. Ready…fight.

Leena: Weasal Unit Total Assault! Yes! I destroyed a HelCat!

Dark Judge: So what? The BackDraft Team will still win.

James: Die Judge! Die!

Narrator: Then James fired 500 rounds into the Dark Judge. Soon after, every one of the BackDraft zoids were down. Doc got the Liger back. He bought a new Raynos. And got Bit and Jamie a psychiatrist.

THE END


End file.
